


Smoke

by TwinVax



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alchemy, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, They make smoke bombs and have fun, alchemist nerds, nott is a dork, prompt, yeza is a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 23:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19261597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: anonymous  asked: Prompt: Nott and Yeza make enough noise in the lab to draw Caleb out of his room. Some kind of shenanigans ensue.The shenanigans include smoke bombs, being used like a game of paintball.





	Smoke

Caleb is used to Nott screaming, mostly at random but sometimes when surprised or when her name is called unexpectedly. He is very well acquainted with every different type of scream or shriek she has, with how long he has known her. It doesn’t worry him much anymore to hear her scream outside of a dangerous mission scenario. 

Though her and Yeza both screaming, and the sound of things hitting the floor and other things he cannot see scraping across the stone floor, does cause him much concern. Mostly as to if they have endangered themselves in the lab and need help of some sort, because they somehow managed to conjure some form of enemy. 

He carefully moves the bookcase that served as his door, and walked through the hall into the little room serving as both his library and the lab he had carefully set in place for his friend. There had been a bit of smoke in the hall, that made him worry that a fire had broken out, but he didn’t hear fire when he moved closer. 

No, what he saw once he was fully in the room was the room entirely filled with smoke. He couldn’t see his ass from a bookcase, the smoke was everywhere. It didn’t smell dangerous or threatening, more like some chemical he couldn’t really name that was harmless enough. 

He only just sees the potion bottle flying towards him with enough time to dodge as it smashes into the ground where he had stood, breaking into shards as he hears a loud boom as more smoke emerges in large plumes from the broken container, until his vision is completely obscured by smokey white and gray. 

He waves a hand in front of his face, listening to the whispers from both Nott and Yeza from the other side of the room as they ask each other if they got hit, if their okay, before he clears his throat, “Ah, what is it that you are both doing, at the moment, may I ask?” 

The room is silent for a second, before Nott’s voice gets louder, “Oh Caleb! I didn’t know you were out here! Were we too loud while you were studying?” she asks, sounding worried. 

Caleb shakes his head, though through the fog, he isn’t sure it’s seen, “Nein. I was just curious of the breaking and your screams. I was worried for you, Nott, ah, Veth.” he amends quickly, remembering Yeza and how she had told all of them she was Veth with Yeza. 

“I’m okay! Were just… throwing smoke bombs! Testing them out and all that. They seem to be working! Right Yeza?” her voice says.

Yeza sighs, and the smoke clears enough that he can see their outlines, Nott further back in the room with Yeza standing close to the lab equipment, “Yes, they do. Though they are imperfect just a bit. Too much smoke, not really enough explosion.” 

Caleb blinks, “I would think that a good thing, while in a house, and throwing them at each other.” 

Yeza sounds like he’s frowning, looking down at the beakers, “It’s like throwing the plates again.” he mutters. 

Nott sighs, sounding nostalgic as she walks over to Yeza, “They sounded real good even if they didn’t explode. Though, before we go somewhere else to fight shit, I do want to make an actual bomb, get a little fire going in there.” 

The smoke at this point has cleared enough that it seems more like fog to Caleb, so he can see both of them clearly looking down at a paper with a list of what looks to be ingredients and supplies, a couple full potion bottles on the table by Nott’s elbow as she leans over. 

She looks back at Caleb, sheepish, “Sorry we were too loud and disturbed your own work.”

Caleb shakes his head, “No, it’s fine. I am sort of curious how this thing works. I’m interested, I will admit, just a bit in alchemy. Not as much as my magic, but you know…” he says, awkwardly, shifting on his feet. 

Yeza smiles at him, “Would you like to help us out? I can tell you a few things, though I imagine Veth could tell you much more then I could now. Maybe help us perfect the smoke bomb before we try and make the normal mundane bomb type.” 

He hesitates, Caleb not wanting to impose himself and get in the way of Nott being with her husband, but the look in Nott’s eyes when she stares at him, the hope and excitement she gets there when she learns a spell from him, is there when he looks and sees she wants him there to help. So he nods and walks over. 

The room does inevitably get filled with smoke more then once after that, and the two continue to shriek when things fall unexpectedly or something gets thrown at them, but it’s a fun time. 

Caleb isn’t afraid to admit that it’s more fun then he expected, and that he’s glad for it instead of reading away the day in his room the whole time. 

He even manages to make Nott a bomb for her to use later, with some of his own fire in it, as a gift. 


End file.
